


Oil and Water; Wax and Sunlight

by Heartbreakmosh (PompousPickle)



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, Character Study, Hate Sex, Impact Play, M/M, Mentions of MaruKEN, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PompousPickle/pseuds/Heartbreakmosh
Summary: “You aren’t curious? You’ve never been with anyone like me.”“By design. You think I’d want to be with someone so vain and perverse as you? You think I’d just open my legs for anyone? Hey, don’t you fucking laugh at me.”[Or, Marufuji flies too close to the sun]
Relationships: Marufuji Naomichi/Kenoh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Oil and Water; Wax and Sunlight

He and Kenoh were a bad match in all ways but physical. Marufuji mulled this over as he watched Kenoh head to the showers, pointedly ignoring him as he almost always did. He was arrogant, spiteful, and far too careful. Even in his rage he rarely did anything he hadn’t thought about doing several times over. Even in his violence and his passion, Kenoh acted only on what he wanted to enact. He lacked spontaneity, and only made up for it by overcompensating his seriousness. It was nothing that appealed to Marufuji at all. And they both made every effort to show that in the ring. 

However, that was all ways _but_ physical. Physically...

When he came out of the shower, Kenoh had on nothing but a baggy pair of shorts and a towel around his shoulders. Marufuji finally caught his eye, and Kenoh only grunted, stiffening his shoulders and glaring straight into Marufuji’s own eyes. As if to ask what the man was even still doing there, straddling a locker room bench casually with his own bag at his feet. They’d make a nice picture together. All skin and muscle and knuckles and teeth. They’d paint a nice scene, if only for one single violent and vexing night, Marufuji thought to himself. 

A fleeting thought, but one that stuck with him. All the way until Kenoh had pulled a shirt over his smooth tanned skin, and walked out of the locker room without so much as a glance to the man behind him. 

\---

Three days later, Marufuji concluded that Kenoh wasn’t worth flirations or seductions. So he decided to just outright ask. It went about as well as expected.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Kenoh hissed. He backed away about a foot, rocking forward as though he were thinking about pivoting around and walking straight out the door. He didn’t though, and Marufuji blinked in mild surprise. “You think I’m some kind of fucking _joke_?”

A smirk tugged at the edge of Marufuji’s lips. Kenoh was curious. He wouldn’t keep talking if he wasn’t. “No. Not at all.” Maru was sitting, legs spread, elbows resting on his thighs casually as he leaned over, scoping Kenoh out. Kenoh was staring at him in kind, lips twitching at the end of a snarl, eyebrows furrowed. “You aren’t curious? You’ve never been with anyone like me.” 

“By _design_. You think I’d want to be with someone so vain and perverse as you? You think I’d just open my legs for anyone? Hey, don’t you fucking laugh at me.” 

Marufuji couldn’t help it. It was funny. They were a bad match, through and through. But Marufuji wanted him. Just once. Just to see if he could break him down. He knew what Kenoh looked like when he was lost in thought, when he thought no one was looking at him. He knew what Kenoh had looked like years ago, before he decided love and friendship was beyond him. Marufuji wanted to know if he could bring that out, if he could take even Kenoh out of his head. 

Maru stood up, and he reached forward to grab for the younger man’s chin, perhaps just to test if the man’s pride was so strong that he’d allow it. Kenoh’s pride went the other way, however, smacking the hand away and stepping back. “This isn’t like the games you play in the ring.” 

Maru hummed, almost thoughtfully. Of course Kenoh was the type to take sex so seriously. He took everything seriously. Marufuji felt something sickening stir inside of him. A bad match indeed. But he had his own pride too, after all. 

“You don’t want to see if you could get the better of me? Just for one night?” Maru quirked an eyebrow. And from the way Kenoh stilled in his actions, he knew a piece of him had won. 

“I don’t need to fuck you to do that.” Kenoh finally responded, his voice significantly quieter. He stiffened his jaw, finally turning on his feet and back onto his heels, walking away. 

Marufuji ran his fingers through his hair and laughed, wondering if he should set a timer to how long it would take before Kenoh changed his mind. 

\---

To his credit, it took him a great deal longer than Marufuji had expected. The man himself had almost forgotten about the proposition, and Kenoh never changed the way he treated Marufuji in the meantime. But he _had_ been thinking about it. Because when Kenoh cornered Marufuji alone to tell him the name of a hotel and the room number, he looked at the older man as though he had already memorized his body. 

And when he bit out “Don’t make me regret it”, it almost sounded like a plea. 

\---

Maru half expected Kenoh to be partially undressed when he opened the hotel room door. He never seemed the type for foreplay or wasted time. But when he ushered Marufuji in with a grunt and a roll of the eyes, he was fully clothed, in a t-shirt, jeans and a hoodie pulled over him. It made him look younger, almost smaller. But his glare remained the same as the man Marufuji knew in the ring. 

“Well?” Marufuji asked with a tug of a smirk on his lips, as though he weren’t the guest. As though this hadn’t been his idea the entire time. As though somehow this was all just Kenoh’s grand scheme and Marufuji wanted nothing to do with it. 

That one little word had the intended result. Kenoh stepped forward, his face contorting even further, jaw locking as he glared Marufuji down. And when Maru didn’t back away from him, Kenoh only closed in further. Kenoh’s eyes glared into him, raking him up and down as he moved in even further, until Maru could feel the heat of his body. Maru held fast in place. He was challenging him, testing him, seeing if he would back away. Seeing if Marufuji really wanted this. 

That made Marufuji grin ear to ear, sliding his hands under Kenoh’s hoodie slowly, to see if he could pull it off. Kenoh snarled. “Don’t act like you didn’t come here with a fucking plan. Like I’m some giddy drunken hookup to forget your troubles.” He rolled his shoulders, pushing Marufuji’s arms away and finally shoving him back into the wall. Likely what he wanted from the start, if only Maru had played along.

Kenoh shoved his leg between Maru’s thighs, pressing him into the wall with his chest, tilting his head downwards towards Maru’s neck. And suddenly playing along didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Maru tilted his head upwards, in both an invitation and a challenge. And for a brief moment, Kenoh stalled, his eyes trailing down towards the arch of Maru’s muscles as if in a trance. Marufuji parted his lips, first perhaps to say something, then perhaps to sigh. But when Kenoh still failed to move, he smiled.

“You have no plan either?” This time when Maru reached down to pull at the sleeves of Kenoh’s hoodie, he shrugged it off easily, letting it fall to the hotel floor. There still wasn’t enough skin between the two of them, but at least Marufuji had access to his arms, running his hands over the muscle there. It was almost a tender motion, until Kenoh reached out his own hand and grabbed for Maru’s hair, yanking his head even further back. 

And yet the man still made no movements towards his neck. Maru almost twitched in impatience, his playful smirk shifting to defiance. 

“You don’t want this.” Kenoh finally said, as though he were coming to some conclusion that he had been calculating since the moment Marufuji walked into the hotel room. “Get on the fucking bed and tell me what you actually _want_ from me. Or get out of the room. It’s your choice.” He stepped aside. Another challenge. 

The strange thing about Kenoh is that no matter how much he talked, he was always watching his audience for their reaction. He would adjust mid-sentence. He would have an entire conversation without ever putting down the mic. It was impressive, on occasion. Annoying, most of the time. But right now, with Marufuji staring at him barely aroused in a dimly lit hotel room, it was absolutely infuriating. 

“I want you on your back. Underneath me. And undressed, if your good graces would so allow it.” The words rolled off of Marufuji’s tongue easily regardless. He was never shy in admitting what he wanted, but it was more fun to make the other party admit it first. Still, there was something almost refreshing, about being with a man who wouldn’t budge for a moment. A man who always tested him. 

Refreshing, if achingly nostalgic in a way Marufuji would rather ignore. 

“You put on a big show but you’re pretty predictable, aren’t you?” Kenoh snorted, pulling Marufuji out of himself. Kenoh nodded towards the bed, insisting Marufuji go first. Maru couldn’t particularly argue with that; he had asked first, after all. 

“We’ll see about that,” Maru clicked his tongue and pulled down his own jeans, before sitting on the bed. He threw his feet over and laid back on the pillows, casually running his hand up his tight v-neck shirt as he watched Kenoh carefully. “Go on. I told you what I wanted, after all.” 

Kenoh bristled visibly and Marufuji felt a thrill of delight. Really it was so easy to rile him up. He wondered how much longer before he had Kenoh eating right out of the palm of his hand, without even realizing it. 

And when Kenoh grunted and started pulling off his own shirt, eyes still locked on Marufuji, the older man realized that it wouldn’t be very long at all. He laughed at the thought and Kenoh took direct offense to it, chucking his shirt to the side. “Don’t you fucking laugh. You still have your shirt on. Come on, asshole.” 

“In time,” Maru chided, which only had Kenoh angrier, stepping closer to the bed. But Kenoh stopped suddenly, his eyes widening just slightly as he looked Marufuji over, taking in everything all at once. From the slight bulge in his boxers to the way his hand moved underneath his shirt, hidden by cloth and leaving Kenoh to fill in the movements with his imagination. 

Kenoh’s hands slowly moved towards the waistband of his pants, not removing his eyes from Marufuji. Maru almost nodded, to encourage him to continue, before realizing that it would likely only have the opposite effect and thought better of it. Instead, he moved his hands to his pecs, pinching his nipples from under the shirt and twisting, mouth open just enough to convey the feeling. 

Kenoh started carefully unbuttoning his jeans, and Marufuji smiled. At his core, even Kenoh just wanted to put on a show. Maru relented, running his hand back down to cusp his own clothed erection, toying with himself with languid motions. Kenoh finally started to work himself out of his jeans and Marufuji started picking up the pace. Kenoh never intentionally wore his jeans tight, but the fabric still pulled around his thighs and ass as he moved them down. Marufuji could feel his own breathing pick up. 

In nothing but his boxers, Kenoh finally climbed onto the bed, eyes still latched onto Marufuji. He was oddly quiet, searching the other man with eyes mixed with both caution and unmistakable hunger. Maru rolled over, making room for him to lay next to him. It was hard not to touch him, with the younger man looking at him like that. Maru almost reached out to pull him closer. 

Kenoh moved first, however. He reached for his shirt. “Come on, bastard. Weren’t you so desperate to take it off?” He pulled at the hem, sliding it upwards, betraying his own desire to see all of him. 

“You can call me by name, you know,” Maru smirked, but he didn’t make any moves to stop the younger man, rolling back his shoulders to allow for more motion. 

“Come on, Marufuji- _kun_ ,” Kenoh then finally bit out, patience fraying at the edges as he tugged at the shirt full force, pulling it over Marufuji’s head. Maru relented, but moved back to the other side of the bed as soon as the shirt was off. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back into place. “Feeling cheeky…” Maru couldn’t help but move forward, swinging his legs over and gently guiding Kenoh downwards, underneath him. Until he was straddling him. He shifted his legs, feeling Kenoh’s cock stir in his own boxers, and smiled knowingly. “Is this the kind of thing you like?” 

Kenoh moved backwards on the bed, towards the pillows, sitting up with his jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. “ _You’re_ the one who requested this. Looking at me like you want to devour me, climbing on top of me like some kind of cheap fantasy video.” 

Maru raised an eyebrow. Kenoh really did think quite highly of him, in the end, didn’t he? “Let’s have a little fun then, in that case.” Marufuji’s pants were still within reaching distance, by conscious decision. He fished out his phone and adjusted himself, practically rolling into Kenoh’s lap. Kenoh’s eyes widened again, just at feeling their bare thighs touch. Maru felt a tug of a smile on his lips, smoothing out his hair with one hand while holding his phone in the other. 

“Fifteen minutes.” Marufuji showed the timer on his phone, already set to a fifteen minute limit. “Let me have you for fifteen minutes without you touching me. Or yourself. If you can do that, you can have me in any way you want. If you give in during that time, I can do whatever I want to you. For however long I want. Sound good?” 

Kenoh stared at him for a long moment, neck tense as he looked up at the man just slightly above him. He rested on his elbows, eyes working in a rhythm as he picked apart Marufuji. He opened his lips for a full five seconds before any sound came out. 

“Make it thirty.” 

Marufuji made no attempt to hide the smug smile on his face as he adjusted the timer with a small nod. “Then it’s thirty.” He placed the phone down to the right of Kenoh’s head, enough so that he could turn to look at if he so chose, but too far to really see the numbers. 

He reached forward, hands on Kenoh’s shoulders as he gently pushed him down until he was laying completely underneath him. He leaned closer, until their bodies were almost flush against each other. He spared one last glance at his phone, hovering his hand over it. Kenoh’s head turned, almost reflexively, which only allowed Maru to lean closer into the other man’s ear, murmuring against the shell. “I’m starting now. No touching. But you’re free to beg me, if you’d like.” 

From the way Kenoh kicked his legs from underneath him, Marufuji thought he might have won right then and there. That Kenoh’s pride would snap immediately and push him off. “Fucker…” Was the only response Marufuji got though. “You’ve been daydreaming about this since you first asked me, haven’t you?” 

“What happened to me for not having a plan?” Marufuji was quick to point out. He pulled himself away from Kenoh’s body heat, sitting back up as he straddled Kenoh’s thighs. He slid lower, positioning himself right at his calves. “Spread them.” 

Kenoh’s eye twitched visibly. Marufuji placed his hands on Kenoh’s thighs, moving his knees in between his calves, now sitting on the bed. He pressed in his hands, fingers digging into the skin, but he made no moves to open Kenoh’s legs. “Until that timer goes off, you’re mine. Spread them.” 

Marufuji didn’t miss the way Kenoh’s breathing shallowed, flushed over as he opened his legs slowly, allowing Marufuji room to explore. “ _Good_ boy.” Marufuji crooned. Kenoh’s leg spasmed, moving up to kick at Marufuji. Maru caught him by the calf, gently placing the leg back onto the bed. “Hey now. Kicking me counts as touching.” 

“Making up rules as you go. Typical of your type.” Kenoh played along though, relaxing his legs again and rolling back onto his shoulders. From there, Marufuji let his hands explore. Kenoh’s skin was slightly lighter on his thighs, and he wondered if he didn’t wear shorts while tanning. It was utilitarian, in a way, as Kenoh only ever wore long pants in the ring. Always for the public audience, never trying to impress a private one. 

Still, it almost seemed a waste, keeping them hidden from everyone. He kneaded in his fingers, pushing apart Kenoh’s thighs just a little bit more. There was visible muscle, and as Maru let his fingers trail along the inside towards his crotch, the muscle was very palpable too. There was no denying that Kenoh was strong. But to have that strength underneath him, moving and flexing to Marufuji’s fingers…

Kenoh hissed, his voice keening just to the side of a whimper before he bit it back. The sound went straight to Marufuji’s cock, and he responded by running his fingers just over Kenoh’s erection, still clothed in his boxers. He ran his fingertips around the outline of his cock, relishing in the way Kenoh’s hips shifted, both impatient and reserved. It was almost impossible to resist burying his face into his crotch, so Marufuji didn’t bother trying. 

He inhaled and mouthed at Kenoh’s cock, hands reaching up for Kenoh’s waistband. He glanced upwards, just to see if Kenoh would try to grab for his wrists, to try to stop him. The younger man’s upper body moved, but he made no moves to touch Marufuji, his willpower firmly in full motion. Marufuji laughed, and the reverberations made Kenoh curse under his breath. With that, Maru pulled at the waistband, and Kenoh shifted his hips up automatically. 

With more skin to play with, Maru went to work, shifting his focus lower again. He bit and licked at Kenoh’s thighs, carefully avoiding any contact with Kenoh’s now exposed crotch. He sucked at a sensitive patch of skin just at the base of his thigh, losing himself in it. He loved the feeling of the muscle and skin against his teeth, against his tongue. It weighed heavy on him, taking him to a place he thought he had left far behind him. 

He fought Kenoh’s legs with his hands as they shifted and squirmed around him, slowly but with undeniable desperation. He was sensitive, surprisingly so. “How long has it been since you’ve been touched like this?” Marufuji laughed, unable to keep from teasing the man. However, Kenoh didn’t answer him, and Maru had to pull himself up to examine his target. 

His mouth went dry at the sight. Kenoh’s head was turned, deliberately looking away from anything Marufuji was doing to him below. He had his arm thrown over his eyes, perhaps to hide his face, or perhaps to just occupy his hands so that he wouldn’t touch. Marufuji had a plan, but it was quickly slipping away at this sight: at Kenoh growing more and more vulnerable underneath him. 

He broke away from his ministrations, gently pushing away his arm and grabbing for Kenoh’s chin. This time, the other man had no choice but to let him, and Marufuji pulled his face forward. It was clear he wanted to glare Marufuji down, maintaining defiance, but his own body’s reactions left him breaking the gaze, glancing away. He almost looked young like this, closer to his age than he let himself look in the ring. Marufuji clicked his tongue. That wouldn’t do at all. 

He pulled back and readjusted himself, before hammering his full forearm into Kenoh’s chest, waking him out of his own self-inflicted trance. The man beneath him hissed, his voice careening into sound again with an undignified moan. “You…” he started, but then Marufuji slapped him again, reveling in the way Kenoh’s body arched to the touch this time, absorbing the impact entirely. 

Kenoh fell back onto the pillows after the second impact, gasping for breath with his eyes fully focused, jaw locked in anger but his hips twitching for more contact. His chest was barely starting to redden, practically begging for more. Marufuji’s eyes widened, hungry and predatory and more than a little pleased with himself. 

“So there it is,” Marufuji smiled like he unlocked some kind of secret code. Like he found the reason Kenoh always seemed to surround himself with such physically imposing men. He almost teased Kenoh for it, but even Naomichi Marufuji knew there were lines you shouldn’t cross. He had plenty of his own, and Kenoh was smart enough to find them if he wanted. But he hadn’t, so Marufuji respected that. There were other ways to break him down. 

So he slammed down his arm again, and Kenoh rewarded him with a keening noise, his voice raw and unguarded. Kenoh’s arms finally fell down by his sides, to remove the temptation to touch entirely. Marufuji adjusted his position, rolling up until he was sitting on Kenoh’s crotch, still in his own underwear. Kenoh seemed to realize at the same time, his eyes shifting lower for a fraction of a second. “Oh. Are you disappointed? Do you want these off of me?” Maru had to try his luck, soothing his hands across Kenoh’s slowly reddening chest. 

Kenoh spat, but his body betrayed him, breathing in time with Marufuji’s touch, his whole chest moving in steady waves with Maru’s fingertips. “So even the great Marufuji-kun is shy about some things; I don’t care. I’ll get them off of you when the timer rings. You said you want to have your way with me, so just do it, coward.” 

“You need to enjoy this too, you know.” Maru laughed, moving his hands around and pinching at Kenoh’s nipples, earning himself a hiss. 

“I know that, you bastard!” Kenoh threw his head back into the pillow, hard and frustrated. He shifted his head, turning his neck towards Marufuji’s phone, hiding his face from the man above him. His voice dropped low, mumbling into the pillow. “I know that…” 

It would have been cute, if Marufuji didn’t so desperately want to tear the man apart. He slapped him in the chest one more time, and he could almost see the stars in Kenoh’s eyes, bucking his hips under him. Finally satisfied that Maru’s work had left Kenoh’s chest sensitive enough, he leaned down, trailing kisses along the reddened skin. He widened his legs as he leaned down, pressing his erection to Kenoh’s, rolling his hips until Kenoh finally let go of a sigh, right on the edge of a whimper. He bit at his chest right then, and finally, _finally_ , he could see Kenoh gripping the sheets, knuckles white as he forced his hands still. 

Marufuji trailed his tongue up, hands now working across Kenoh’s chest. He mouthed at Kenoh’s neck and soaked in the grunts and bit back moans reverberating from the other man’s throat. He had him now. A little over ten minutes left and he finally had him. “Feel good, Kenoh-kun?” He murmured into his ear, his smug smile echoing in his voice. 

Kenoh gasped, Marufuji’s words cutting through a fog that had him nearly bucking his hips to Maru’s ministrations. “ _Fuck_ ,” he just said, irritation soaking through every breath he took. “You keep looking at the phone. Suddenly you’re so impatient for my hands, aren’t you?” 

Marufuji only chuckled against Kenoh’s throat. “Nice try, but I’m not telling you how much longer.” Kenoh started writhing at the feeling of breath against skin, leaving Maru’s own eyes fluttering from the friction. Kenoh wasn’t wrong. He was rarely wrong, Marufuji dimly realized. He wanted his underwear off. He wanted Kenoh’s hands on him. He wanted to receive as much as he was giving and he could only tear apart Kenoh for so long before his own self-control tore apart as well. 

He was beginning to realize that Kenoh didn’t push for a thirty minute time limit in proud, youthful arrogance. It was a test for Marufuji. It always was. A punishment on his patience. He ground his hips down as he moved himself back up to a sitting position, throwing his hands into Kenoh’s hair and gripping hard, pulling up to better examine the marks he had left all over his neck and chest. If this was Kenoh’s way of giving, then Marufuji had no choice but to take. 

“Open me up,” Kenoh finally said, voice rough and as close to desperate as Marufuji had heard all night, and probably would ever hear again. “You haven’t even bothered to touch my ass. Don’t be so half-hearted. It doesn’t suit you.” 

Marufuji was breathing heavy, he realized. Kenoh had more of an effect that he thought he would. He had been right after all. Physically, they suited each other. He slid off of Kenoh and towards his own jeans, still carefully placed nearby. He wondered if Kenoh had prepared lube and condoms of his own. If he had left them in his bag, thinking about Marufuji. He didn’t argue or speak out, even if he had, and Marufuji had to remind himself that he wasn’t disappointed. 

“Hm? What was that?” Marufuji laughed, fingers in his hair, breath short and eyes wide. “You really could just say you want me as soon as the timer goes off...” It was almost a shame; he hadn’t even gotten his mouth on Kenoh’s cock. Still, looking at the marks his fingers and mouth had left, he couldn’t say he minded. 

“You really know how to ruin everything. No wonder…” Kenoh didn’t finish the thought, biting back his words as Marufuji prepared his fingers and started tracing the lines of Kenoh’s hole. There was no getting used to this, and Marufuji didn’t want to in any case. But from the way Kenoh pushed into him, eyes fluttering closed and breath shuttering as he silently begged for more? It was enough to make Marufuji think that it was all worth it. 

When Marufuji pressed in, Kenoh groaned, deep and needy in a way that he hadn’t let himself all evening. And when Maru started to push forward, gently and thoroughly, the man’s lips hung open with his head back, fingers dancing through the sheets like he was trying to communicate something, like he was lost in thought. 

Maru added a second finger, feeling his heart twist in frustration, wondering if he had somehow lost. He had access to something few others ever got to see, but Kenoh was still thinking, still planning, with no visible off switch. A part of Marufuji wanted that challenge, wanted to win, wanted to bend even the most proud men underneath him and watch them need him. 

He added a third finger. No wonder. No wonder it was so hard to make people stay, when all he wanted to do was to pin the impossible down. Kenoh’s hips kept shifting like all he wanted to do was fight back, and suddenly Naomichi Marufuji didn’t know what he wanted at all. 

The alarm started ringing, and Maru was suddenly awake. 

He removed his fingers slowly with one hand and reached for his phone with the other to turn off the alarm. As soon as he finished reaching, Kenoh’s hand grabbed for his wrist and pulled. “I can finally make you shut up,” he said, voice low, almost a murmur, almost to himself. As if he had been dreaming about this moment for the past thirty minutes, with Maru’s hands all over him. As if nothing was real except this moment, naked and needy and pulling at Marufuji’s arms until he was underneath him, hands held down above his head. 

Maru let himself get pushed under, and suddenly Kenoh’s hands were everywhere at once. He moved with irritation and desperation and everything Marufuji had imagined he would. He pinned down Maru’s shoulders, smashing their lips together into a brutal kiss and Marufuji found himself gasping for breath, realizing they hadn’t kissed all night, like it was something that they had needed to earn. Kenoh bit at his lower lip, sucking and biting over again until Maru could feel his own lips going red and kiss-bruised. They really were quite the image, and the vanity made the older man surge with want. 

Kenoh could feel it rolling off of him, and broke the kiss to move his hands down to Maru’s underwear, and Maru couldn’t stop the relieved and desperate sigh that escaped him. Kenoh snorted in what could almost be a laugh, and Maru couldn’t deny the effect that sound had on him. There was an undeniable magnetism to gaining his approval, and Marufuji finally felt himself slipping backwards in a way he had fought all night. 

He slammed his eyes shut. Kenoh wasn’t Kenta. He wasn’t. He wasn’t even close. 

“Stop thinking,” Kenoh ran his hand over Marufuji’s cock, examining it, making sure he was ready for him. Deeming that it wasn’t acceptable, Kenoh leaned down and started lapping at him, sparing no effort with his tongue, coaxing Marufuji back to full hardness. 

“Bold words from someone lost in his thoughts all even... _oh_ ,” Marufuji felt his complaints melt right out of him as Kenoh tested the slit with his tongue, easing himself down between his lips, testing the pressure almost experimentally before sucking. He pulled off, eyes almost thoughtful. 

“There’s a difference. I never lost focus.” 

Maru wanted to laugh. The man was five years his junior, lecturing him in bed like he knew Marufuji better than he knew himself. He truly wished Kenoh had lost, that he had slipped up and tried to push Marufuji away. He truly wished he could punish him for the way he was breaking him down. 

But the laugh was caught somewhere between his moans and his bitter frustrations and it came out in a sputter as Kenoh continued his work. He had done this before, Marufuji realized, distantly, looking over the man. His back was arched, ass up as he mouthed Marufuji’s cock, closing his lips and sucking his way down gradually. He took even his self-indulgence seriously, choosing his partners carefully, catering them to what he needed. He needed Marufuji right now, and he had needed men like Marufuji before. He would have never agreed to this if he hadn’t, wouldn’t be taking Marufuji’s cock in with so much dedicated care. Kenoh never did anything without design. 

Marufuji just needed to let Kenoh be what he needed, right now. Kenoh was trying. 

“Choke them out of me,” Marufuji finally said, more honest than he had felt all night, more honest than he ever was around the younger man. “Sit on me and choke these thoughts out of me, if they bother you so much.” 

“This isn’t about what you want.” Kenoh finally said, after pulling away with a pop and grabbing Maru’s cock with his hand. Marufuji looked at him from the pillows, careening upwards and the man was smiling. Marufuji’s heart skipped a beat that he wished for the life of him he could take back, but Kenoh was smiling. “I won your game. I’ll choke you because I can’t stand you.” 

Marufuji nearly shouted out a groan and he wasn’t even sure why anymore, if it was from Kenoh’s words or his own twisted heart or simply from Kenoh rolling on the condom and positioning himself onto Marufuji’s cock. Kenoh was still trying to choke back his own sounds, shuddering and lips agape as he took in the pressure slowly but surely. He was loving this, every moment of this. And when he put his hands around Maru’s throat and began to move, the mystery of the man above him broke apart and fell into place. 

Kenoh always fought back against him because he had to; because things are only interesting when you starve yourself of complacency. He did that in Kongoh. And he did that here, working his entire body onto Marufuji’s cock. Marufuji reached forward to grab Kenoh’s hips, thrusting as his fingers dug in, and he was rewarded with Kenoh’s hands flexing around his throat, gently pushing out air until Marufuji felt empty, until he felt nothing but Kenoh. 

“You understand now, right? Hey. Look at me.” 

Marufuji forced his own eyes open, gasping for breath. Kenoh only squeezed harder. He understood entirely. Maru attempted to nod, attempted to smile, but Kenoh had a hold of him, staring into him with an intensity that caused all of Maru’s nerve-endings to light up at once. 

“All that goading just to end up like this. You love it.” 

Marufuji sputtered and Kenoh lightened his grip instantly. It was the same as before. No matter how much he talked, he was always watching his audience for their reaction. Even when you try to hide, he’s paying attention.

And for the first time all evening, everything disappeared. All of the comparisons and gaps and mind games and desires. All of the would-ofs and could-ofs and should-ofs. It was just the two of them taking what they needed in that moment, feelings be damned. It was them using each other, torn and cracked and bruised and fucking each other at their absolute base. Throwing out every piece of themselves at the other, because they knew it would never happen again. Marufuji never wanted it to happen again, even as Kenoh dropped his hands to the side and gripped for his shoulders, eyes blown out and sweat plastering his forehead. 

His gasps were the only warning as he came, and his face was exactly what Marufuji had imagined: soft and lost in it, chasing after it as he milked himself with his hand. It was amazing how the light hit him when he thought no one was watching, how he became a different person without ever changing who he was. 

And when Kenoh murmured “Michi-san…” at the end of his long low whines, Maru wondered for a brief moment if he’d ever get it out of his head, the sound echoing in his skull as he came. And all at once he felt like he was falling, melted and broken like Icarus tumbling to the ocean. 

They didn’t lay against each other in the aftermath. Rather, Kenoh rolled himself off immediately, like coming off a pin and nothing more than that. He sat on the bed for a long minute as Marufuji caught his breath, and Maru almost made a joke about Kenoh’s stamina. However, before he could, he lost Kenoh’s sense of body heat against his skin. He peeled himself upwards, his neck and shoulders aching dully. 

Kenoh was still naked, already at the mini-fridge of the hotel room, pulling out a plastic and a pre-prepared bucket of ice, making a makeshift ice-pack. He tossed the bag onto the bed and gestured towards Marufuji’s neck, and Marufuji laughed with surprising ease. Perhaps there were still mysteries to tear out of the man, after all. 

“Don’t smile at me. You obviously can’t leave, looking used up like that. You represent NOAH, after all.” Kenoh only clicked his tongue, as though it was all so obvious, as though he had thought about this for months, let alone the days it took for him to accept the offer. 

Marufuji hummed, placing the pack of ice on his neck before hissing in pain. Kenoh turned on the water at the kitchenette sink, wetting a washcloth. “Look at what you’ve done. Those bruises aren’t leaving for a few hours, you know.” He teased, and Kenoh bristled like nothing had changed between them. Marufuji realized with relief that nothing had, and with a touch of sadness that nothing could. 

“Then stay the night for all I care. I’m showering. Bastard...” Kenoh grumbled, tossing him the washcloth to clean himself up. Marufuji shrugged, wiping himself clean while admiring the man. The hot water would wash away the redness on Kenoh’s skin, but he could admire it for now, and remember it with every chop he left in the ring. 

“Are you satisfied now, at least?” Marufuji finally asked, flicking the washcloth to the side, making no efforts to leave the bed. 

“Why would I be? You’re not.” Kenoh shrugged, like it meant nothing at all. Kenoh stood up and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him with an unmistakable click. 

And Marufuji realized once again how the bruises and marks and fluids felt suffocating and awful and familiar. An empty replacement for something he told himself he never really wanted. Something stubborn, something challenging, something set on changing the status quo. But it was never Kenoh. And Kenoh tore that out of Marufuji, in a single night. Then he left him bare on the bed with his thoughts.

They were a bad match, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to Ruth and Alicia for cheering me through writing something so out of my wheelhouse. You two are the best always.


End file.
